


Unhappy Pursuits

by JasnNCarly



Category: One Life to Live, The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: James gets a visual reminder of what could've been his life.





	Unhappy Pursuits

Her unmistakable smile seemed wrong when it was presented beside another man, especially under a headline reading  _‘The New Powerhouse’_ ; after he left, pursuing a life outside of their budding romance, Steffy flourished – an inevitable given she was a Forrester.  
  
Ford had no right to be affected by the sight of her, the choice had been his to make; now, working multiple jobs to make ends meet for his family, he transformed into the cliché of settling down while she redefined the very meaning of marital bliss – yet another consequence of a decision he had made completely absent of heart.


End file.
